Conventionally, there is known an engine having a two-stage turbocharger. In the engine having the two-stage turbocharger, it is common that the high-pressure turbocharger and the low-pressure turbocharger are disposed close to each other and the high-pressure turbocharger and the low-pressure turbocharger are connected by an intake pipe and an exhaust pipe. For example, JP 06-066146 A discloses an engine in which a high-pressure turbocharger and a low-pressure turbocharger are disposed on one side above a cylinder block.
However, in the engine in which the high-pressure turbocharger and the low-pressure turbocharger are disposed close to each other and the high-pressure turbocharger and the low-pressure turbocharger are connected by the intake pipe and the exhaust pipe, space is not utilized in a part (a side) where the high-pressure turbocharger and the low-pressure turbocharger are disposed, which can not make a configuration of the engine compact.